loud house: beyblade
by devilwolf1
Summary: a boy want to get revenge on his family with a beyblade.
1. the dragon king

it is a cold night in and a ehite hair boy was outside looking at the house with a ripped shirt no shose on.

Lincoln: this is all your fault Lynn i'll make you pay for what you done.

he gets up and walk out of the backyard and went to the driveway then walk away from the house and and to the woods.

Lincoln: i'll find a beyblade powerful then anyother beys in the wrold.

he went to a cave and look around to find a beyblade.

Lincoln: there's got to be a bey in here.

he sees something glowing.

Lincoln: that's got to be one.

he went to go sees and found a beyblade.

Lincoln: there's it is.

he looked at the face bult.

Lincoln: L-L'drago.

a white light filled the cave and shows a nother world.

Lincoln: w-what's going on where am I.

???: your inside the beyblade.

Lincoln: w-who said that.

???: I did.

he sees a white dragon.

Lincoln: w-who are you.

???: I am L'drago the left rotation beyblade of all.

Lincoln: left rotation.

L'drago: yes as the one who has awake me I will give you the power of me.

the light fade.

Lincoln: t-the power of the left rotation beyblade.

he sees a white launcher.

Lincoln: I'll get my revenge on you Louds just watch me.

he put L'drago to the launcher.

Lincoln: 3..2..1.. LET IT RIP.

5 days have passed and the louds where looking for Lincoln.

Rita: oh this is not going to be good we are going to jail.

Lynn Sr: look where not going to jail we just need to find him and apologize to him right girls.

all:( not Lynn) right.

Rita: right Lynn.

Lynn: right.

Lynn Sr saw Lincoln.

Lynn Sr: there he is.

they pull right in frount of him.

Rita: Lincoln Loud get in this van right now.

Lincoln: out of my way.

Lynn: get in the car loser or else.

Lincoln: or else what? your gonna battle me with that toy of yours.

Lynn: Grand Capacorn isn't a toy.

Lincoln: well battle me with this lightning L'drago.

Lynn: alright then.

both: LET IT RIP.

Lynn: alright capacorn lets seen his bey flying.

L'drago came from the other Direction and hit's capacorn.

Lynn: What??.

Lisa look on her laptop about L'drago.

Lisa: he's bey can spin too the left.

Rita: what I never saw a bey doing that.

Lincoln: special move: king dragon supreme destruction.

L'drago knocks capacorn to the carve.

Lincoln: and to make sure you don't follow me,L'drago knock that van to bits.

L'drago explodes the can.

Lynn Sr: my vaaan.

Lincoln walks away.


	2. revenge

the louds were walking home when Lincoln destroyed their van.

Lynn Sr: man i can't believe it his bey was really powerful.

Lynn: I can't believe I've lost to jixcoln.

Rita: don't call him that we made him mad so he has sometime to forgives us.

Lynn: whatever.

they got home and turn on the news.

News man: today on the news a white haired boy with a powerful beyblade almost whip-out a beypark and I've here that the boy's bey was spining counterclockwise.

all gasped.

Rita: is he talking about Lincoln.

Lana: I think so.

Lynn Sr: that's it tomorrow where going to find him and take that bey from him.

all: right.

the next day have past and Lisa got her tracker device to find Lincoln.

Lisa: he should bey at the bey park.

Rita: okay lets go.

they went to the park to find Lincoln but instead found unconscious bodys.

Rita: w-what happen h-here.

they see Lincoln.

Lori:(yells) LINCOLN GET OVER HERE AND GIVE US THAT BEY.

Lincoln turned around with red eyes.

Lincoln: what do you all want.

they gasped.

Lynn Sr: look we are sorry for puting you outside but it's time for you to come back and give us that bey.

Lincoln: you will never get this bey from me.

he held up his launcher.

Lynn: fine if that's the way then.

they held up their.

all: LET IT RIP.

all the beys where charging l'drago.

Lori: go now blue Cetus.

Leni: white Cetus.

Luna: rock Aries.

Luan: rock Zurafa.

Lynn: grand Capacorn.

Lucy: scythe Kronos.

Lana: storm Aquario.

Lola: earth Vergo.

Lisa: flame Libra.

Lynn Sr: flame Byxis.

Rita: cyber Pegasus.

all beys where charging at L'drago.

Lincoln: go head show me what you all got.

Lori: all right then.

all: special move: 12: hearts as one.

Rita: this is the move we came up if you try to hurt us.

Lincoln: nonsense this so-call move is noting compare when I was living in a wrold of complete under darkness.

l'drago was speeding up.

Lynn Sr: what now.

Lincoln(yells) the ultimate move: dragon king life domination.

L'drago knock all the beys in the air.

all: ahhhhh.

everyone was unconscious.

Lincoln: this is what you get when you mess with the king dragon.


End file.
